


His Salvation

by heyitmelexie



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Mentions of cocaine, Mentions of drug withdrawal, mentions of drug abuse, very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitmelexie/pseuds/heyitmelexie
Summary: You and Frankie had decided to go on a road trip. This is a day about two weeks into the trip, where you spend some time at a spring and just relax. Some sweet surprise in the end!!Reader is gender neutral! (My first attempt at writing a gender neutral reader, I hope you like it!)
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You, frankie morales/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	His Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi guys! This was my first time writing Frankie. And I generally don’t write too much but I want to change that and start writing more now. This Oneshot started with a 750 words prompt I had to write for one of my creative writing modules and I liked the idea I had created so much, that I afterwards turned it into a Frankie Oneshot. Didn’t expect it to be so long but I’m not complaining! Also, I’m a German native speaker and English is my second language. (In case there are any spelling or grammar mistakes etc.). I’m open for feedback and any advice! Enjoy reading! 💕

The sound of burbling water surrounds you, birds chirping their songs loudly and joyful. You can smell the traces of various flowers in the air, delicate yet intoxicating, mixed with the fresh scent of the green surrounding, accentuated by the mist that lingers in the air from the sloshing of the waterfall.

A light layer of mist is clinging to your face softly, forming little beads here and there that grow and grow until they travel down your cheeks. The soft waves of the water tap gently against your legs where you sit, just where the small spring begins. The water is not deep here, it just covers the hand when you put it flat on the small pebbles beneath the surface. It is crystal clear. If it would not ripple slightly, you would not notice there was anything at all.

You let your fingers glide carefully over the soft, round pebbles. Curiously, you pick one of them and take it out. It glistens in the sun, covered in the remaining water, glowing a soft copper. Its surface is smooth, no sharp edges to it, almost perfectly elliptical after being shaped over, assumably, many decades by the water it lives in. You lift it closer to your face with the intention to study the pebble just a little better. So, you find that the small, soft stone is covered in tiny freckles. Some of them are dark, others are white. And some twinkle golden when the soft beams of sunshine fall upon them. You let your eyes linger on it just a little while longer before carefully putting it back between the others, causing the water to wrinkle a little around your hand.

As you then carefully lean back to lay in the water, you slowly close your eyes at the same time. That feeling, when the cool water soaks through the fabric of your shirt and touches your warm skin, is very pleasant and soothing on a humid day like this one. It wets the back of your head and ever so slightly touches the shells of your ears. Your arms are stretched out on your sides, palms flat on the ground, covering the small stones where they rest.

Without your sense of sight, the auditory and tactile ones heighten.

You can hear the trickling sound of the water behind your ears, the faint rumbling of the waterfall that resonates throughout the whole spring. The slight vibrations run over the soft pebbles and tickle the skin of your palms. You can feel yourself calm down immediately, this peaceful moment soothing your soul in an instant, leaving nothing but the pleasant feeling of serenity coursing through your body.

As you lay there, you feel your face being gently caressed by the soft rays of sun that peak through the treetops here and there. It warms your skin, and your lips form a gentle smile. This is pleasant. You could easily lay there for hours; time means nothing in this moment. It feels good.

This whole time Frankie sits on the steps of your shared camper, watching you with a smile on his lips.

Just about two weeks ago he had suggested that you both take some time off from your jobs and go on a road trip through the states, trying to see as many different places as possible. Without a second thought you had agreed and on the same evening you had both sat down at the kitchen table to come up with a list of things and sights you wanted to visit.

“Toilet Seat Art Museum?”

“Yes, I really want to see it. It sounds so weird that I already love it”, Frankie said, grinning from ear to ear, giddy like a child on Christmas morning. You couldn’t say no to him being so cute and excited, so you just giggled and shook your head slightly.

“Fine. But I want to see Ben and Jerry’s Flavor Graveyard!” Your response caused him to chuckle, you could see the joy in his warm brown eyes.

“Okay, consider it a deal”, he said while holding out his hand for you. Laughing slightly, you took it and gave it a firm squeeze.

The list ended up being really long. Luckily, the two of you had saved quite some money over the past year. You had wanted to go on a vacation anyway, the original plan being a trip to the Bahamas to relax for a week or two. Thinking back to it now, you realize that the road trip was a much better idea, the best option to spend more time with Frankie while seeing new things every day.

The next day you had talked to your bosses and then went to pay a visit to Benny and Will. You knew they had a camper, fully equipped with everything you would need for your trip, so you asked them if you could borrow it and they happily agreed.

Spending the rest of the day with grocery shopping for the vacation and packing, you then left the following day, early in the morning.

Frankie remembers how excited he was, wide awake at five in the morning, driving through the streets of your hometown. You on the other side had been excited, yes, but very tired. The excitement had kept you awake for quite long the night before, so you hadn’t gotten much sleep. This had resulted in you sleeping in the car, spread over the leather bench with your head on Frankie’s lap while he drove. He had kept his hand on your back for the most time, smiling, feeling a warmth bloom in his chest whenever he looked at you.

As you laid there, head on his thigh, drooling onto his pant leg, he decided this was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, and nothing could top that. So, he quickly parked on the side of the road and took the polaroid camera out of the glove compartment. Wanting to capture this sight forever, he quietly took a picture of your sleeping form, then put the camera back but not before taking the little photo from the slot. He waited for a few minutes, letting the image develop while he watched you sleep, drawing soft patterns onto your shoulder.

When it had fully developed, he looked at it and smiled lovingly. To him, you were the most beautiful creature that had ever been created. You were a deity, and he was just a lucky peasant, deemed worthy of your holy love. It was so easy for him to love you, to cherish every part of you and to take care of you, his wonderful partner in crime.

The past seven years had been filled with nothing but love and affection. You had always been there for him, even in his darkest hours when he struggled with his yearning for the filth that is called cocaine, that had ruined him many years ago. You had clutched him tightly to your chest, had run your soft fingers through his hair and told him how much you loved him, how you would never leave him and would help him get rid of this destructive addiction. And you had kept your word.

With your support and lots of therapy he was able to overcome his addiction. And on this day, the day you left for the road trip, he had been clean for exactly five years. He was proud of himself and knew you were too. You have been the anchor that he had so desperately needed, and he thanked every higher power in the universe that your path had led you to him.

As he now thinks back to the first morning of the trip, he lifts his arm and takes the small photo out of his left chest pocket of the flannel he wore. He had kept it there, close to his heart and had made it a habit of looking at it and kissing it softly every night before kissing your forehead and then falling asleep next to your already quietly snoring form.

Smiling, he now kisses it softly too before sliding it back into the little pocket.

When he looks back at you, resting peacefully in the water, he notices that you are on the verge of falling asleep. So he walks over and kneels next to you, not minding his pants getting wet, and lets his fingertips skim over your cheek gently. Your eyes flutter open and you look at him sleepily.

“Come on, sweet thing. I made you some tea”, he said softly, holding out his hand for you to take. When you take it, he carefully pulls you up and pecks your lips gently. You hum in response and step onto the plush, green grass that covers the small meadow where you had parked the vehicle, right in front of the spring. The small jade carpet is adorned with little daisies, even a few cyclamens. You slowly make your way across the glade towards the camper, revelling in the feeling of the acuminate blades of grass gently tickling your soles.

He sits back on the steps and you sit on the grass between his legs. You rest your temple against his thigh and he hands you the tea. Taking the cup from his hands, you smile and thank him gently. Then you turn your head slightly and press a delicate kiss to the inside of his thigh. He hums softly and rests his hand on the side of your neck while taking a sip of his coffee.

You stay like that for a while, drinking your beverages while talking about anything that comes to your mind. When you both finish your drinks, you decide to take a walk through the woods surrounding the meadow.

Hand in hand you step into the little forest, the slight breeze sliding over your exposed skin, a welcome feeling in this heat. You walk slowly, not feeling the need to rush at all, just enjoying the joyful sounds of nature around the two of you. Oak trees stand tall, some visibly younger, some older. Some look even ancient with their broad trunks and their thick roots already poking through the soil around the stem.

As you wander through the woods, you let the fingers of your free hand gently brush over some shrubs. Beneath a particularly huge oak tree Frankie spots blackberry bushes covering the ground, full of ripe fruits. He then sits on the ground with his back against the stem and gently pulls you into his lap. With you in his arms he reaches over and plucks some of the berries from the plant.

He touches your lips with the berry, telling you like this to open your mouth and when you do so he pops it into your mouth. You crush them between your tongue and hard palate. The small drupelets that cover the berry burst as they are squeezed and release their juices onto your sensitive tastebuds. It is not just one taste, it’s several sensations at once. The juice of the blackberry is sweet, but at the same time sour, even zesty, pecking at the receptive buds. You close her eyes and hum, content, resting your head on his chest while he feeds you more berries, enjoying the freshness of the fruits while the treetops hold back the sun so you two can hide from the harsh heat for a little while.

After a few moments you turn and pluck some of the blackberries yourself. Turning back to Frankie, you touch a berry to his lips just like he did before, and he opens his mouth so you can pop the berry into it. He hums and smiles softly at you while you proceed to feed him the delicious berries.

More than five years prior there had been similar situations, where you had fed him. But they weren’t as pleasant as this moment.

Sometimes his withdrawal was just extreme, there was no other word for it. Cocaine had consumed his every thought; the yearning took his appetite from him and restricted his movements. In these moments he barely even noticed you were with him in the same room. He couldn’t see or think straight. But you stayed with him.

You knew he had to eat; it would help him feel something else for a bit. So you had cooked his favourite dishes and then proceeded to feed him, talking to him softly, telling him how proud you were that he didn’t give in to the urge even though it must be so so hard for him. You had also made him drink loads of water, he was sweating profusely and needed to stay hydrated.

Frankie was so grateful that you stayed with him, even in moments like those where he would have given up on himself if it hadn’t been for you. You had pulled him out of his misery and back into life. Where his life had been dark and grey before, it now was vibrant and colourful, filled with love and absolute adoration.

As he now looks at you, fingers slightly purple from the juice of the blackberries, he knows that you are everything he needs, everything he had ever wanted and he wants to be with you for the rest of his life. ‘It is now or never’, he thinks.

So, while you lick your fingers clean from the juice, he reaches back into his pocket without you noticing and takes out a little box. He keeps it in his hand and gently puts his free hand against your cheek.

You look at him softly, eyes twinkling with absolute joy.

“You are the light of my life. Do you know how much you mean to me? I can’t even put it in words to explain it to you”, he says, letting the pad of his thumb gently glide over your cheekbone.

He doesn’t need to explain it to you, you know it. You always know it. Whenever he kisses you, whenever he makes love to you, whenever he just looks at you, you know it. You can feel and see the amount of love his heart holds for you and every time you have to hold back the tears, because it makes you so happy. Every day, you feel loved and you feel seen by him. But before you can say anything, he continues.

“You know I struggle to express my feelings, put them into words, but I want to try my best just for you.” You smile at that; the tears already make their way into your eyes.

“Since I laid my eyes on you those many years ago, when you poured that coffee over me, you continued and still continue to bless my life. I was just a broken man back then, I had nothing to offer you, I was just a drug addict, an absolute mess. But somehow you didn’t see that and decided you wanted to stay with me. I still can’t believe how lucky I am. You are the best that had ever happened to me and those seven years with you have been the best seven years of my entire life. You cared for me like no one ever could and you pulled me out of that dark hole that had almost entirely consumed me. With every day that I wake up next to you, with your drool on my arms and your elbow in my face, my love for you grows and grows. You are my salvation and the absolute love of my life. I never want to go a day without your love.” He looks at you, his eyes holding nothing but love and affection and you can see that he is holding back tears as well.

You notice a little movement at your hip and look down. On his palm lays a small, black velvet box. A soft gasp escapes your lips and you look at him with huge eyes. You don’t even bother holding back the tears anymore, just let them spill freely from your eyes.

“You have given my life a meaning. And this meaning is you. I never want to spend a day without you in my life anymore.” At this point you cry like a baby while sporting the most beautiful smile Frankie had ever seen. It makes his breath hitch.

“I wanted to do this different, with candles and all this romantic stuff that you love so much but today, as I watched you lay in the water, I realized that all I need is you. And even without candles, music, fuzzy blankets and a good meal, I know this is still romantic, just in a different way. And I can’t hold back from asking you this question any longer. So, will you do me the honour and agree to marry my cranky ass?” He opens the little box and the delicate ring inside of it is absolutely beautiful. A sob escapes your throat and the tears just keep streaming down your face, but you laugh softly, smiling a stunning smile. Now not even the sun can compete anymore.

And then you just nod. Unable to speak but still wanting to reassure him, wanting to tell him that yes, you absolutely wanted to marry his cranky ass, you nod.

Upon seeing your nod, he doesn’t hold back his tears anymore and lets them flow down his face. Tears of happiness because the love of his life, his saviour, his sun and moon and all the stars in the galaxy just agreed to marry him.

With a shaking hand he takes the ring out of the box and carefully slides it onto your finger. He then takes your face into both of his hands and kisses you, putting all the love and passion that he feels in this moment into the kiss. It makes you weak in the knees and at the same time fills you with such a warmth, as if the sun came down from her place in the sky and decided to live inside your heart now. You never want this moment to end.

Yes, the road trip definitely was the better idea.


End file.
